


A crazy night

by noga189



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga189/pseuds/noga189





	A crazy night

It was a cold night, you sat at the bar waiting for potential clients. You were busy drinking the Martin you ordered and looked around, searching, when you noticed him. You recognized him immediately, the actor you always fancied, Jonny Lee Miller, he just entered the bar and sat quite close to you.  
You couldn't help but stare at him, eying him. You always fancied him, thought about him but never met him, it might sound strange but even as a prostitute what you enjoyed doing on your time alone is watching elementary and drooling over him. There were so many things about him that turned you on, his face, his accent, his hairy chest, his tattoos, so many things that made your heart nearly explode the moment he sat down at this bar.  
You were just sitting there and daydreaming about him and you 8n bed together, taking the time to worship his body, riding him, him on top of you until you're a writhing mess under him, when all of a sudden a a noise cuts your train of thought, someone snapped his fingers to snap you out of it, it was him, you were so deep in thought you didn't notice you were staring at him the entire time.  
"excuse me?" he exclaimed, "yes?", you answered, "May I help you? Looking for a good time?". You sip from your Martini, trying to calm yourself down and hiding your arousel, hoping he didn't notice, but he did. You just didn't know that. Yet.  
"why were you staring at me? Can I help you with something?" he asks as he moves to a closer sit towards you, he was interested but he wanted to hear it from you. You were so busy trying to hide your emotions you didn't even notice he was closer to you now." you're dressed rather nice for a place like this, are you a lady of the night as one might say?". He caught you off guard, he could read you like a book, it turned you on even more, you were intrigued. "why do you ask? Are you interested? I thought you were married.." you ask him, teasing him a bit, he looked at you, like he could read your mind, he knew that you were daydreaming about him, like he had some kind of super power to read minds or something," he chuckled as he moves a bit closer to you, putting his hands on the bar," and what if I am interested, how much do you take anyway? ", he surprised you once again, usually with a new client you required a lot of seduction, you moving closer to the client, anything you can do to get him on board, here with Mr. Miller he was on board all along, all it required now was for you to be on board. You were, you were really attracted to him, you needed him, really bad. You pretend to think it over and said "for you I'll give you a discount, 400$", he chuckled again and put the money on the bar, moving it towards you. You were confused, it looked like he was following you, like he knew exactly how much money you would say it would cost, it confused you but you didn't care. You were excited, you were going to have sex with him and nothing could stop you from having sex with him. Nothing in the world.  
"I have an apartment near by, finish your drink and we shall leave". You literally had no words, you finished it in one sip and couldn't wait to leave the bar with him. He opened the door for you and walked out of the bar with you, holding hands, it was the first time tonight you touched and liked it a lot, even a soft touch like hand holding turned you on, just a bit.  
After walking for a bit down the block, he takes out his keys, he unlocked the door and invited you in. Once in the apartment, you both didn't waste any time and jump into each other arms, the first kiss you shared was so intense it literally took your breath away, you could hardly breath but didn't care, you were with Jonny and nothing else mattered, you couldn't get enough, the way he kissed you was so hot, the way his hands were running all over your body through your dress, his long tongue caressing yours blew your mind away, you wanted more. You broke the kiss, asking him where is the bedroom. He showed you upstairs and once in the bedroom he took charge, dropping you on the bed and getting on top of you, claiming your lips once again. "damn that man could kiss", you thought to yourself, you couldn't wait to feel his tongue all over you. You were desperate, you knew he had an amazing body but you wanted to see it in person and almost ripped off his t-shirt, finally seeing that gorgeous body and it was here all for you, you kissed him again, running your hands all over his chest hair. He undressed you rather quickly, leaving you in your bra and underwear, chest heaving, you could cum just from kissing him and touching his chest but you wanted a lot more. He stared leaving wet kisses all over your neck, going down to your chest, taking your bra off quickly, giving as much attention to your boobs as possible, making you moan quietly, you were enjoying it but it wasn't enough, he started kissing his way down until he reached your underwear, taking it off slowly with his teeth, you were soaking wet at this point, he spent a lot of time teasing you, kissing you up your legs, caressing your inner thighs until you were begging him for more. He chuckled evilly before starting to eat you out, the moment his tongue touched your pussy you couldn't stop screaming, he was really good, the way his tongue skillfully flicked your clit has left you a writhing mess in mere seconds, you were screaming, grabbing his hair, begging him to fuck you.  
He kissed his way up until he reached your lips and kissed you again, you could taste yourself on his lips and it was heavenly, he took off his pants along with his underwear and freed his dick out, it was big and you couldn't wait any longer, he took a condom from the night stand, rolled it over his errection, he didn't even give you time to think about it or breath, he trusted hard inside you and all you could see is stars, you didn't think anything he can do would top his tongue and he nearly blew your mind away. He fucked you relentlessly, going harder and harder each thrust, you could feel yourself cuming, you were both screaming, sweating heavily. You reached down to rub your clit while he's fucking you like a God, he shoved your hand away and rubbed your clit himself, making you cum, screaming his name and scratching his back. He was slowing down, you thought he was cumming too, before you knew what's happening, he lifted you up in the air, he was kneeling on the bed and you were on his pelvis, he kept going, fucking you even harder than before, you couldn't stop screaming, yoyu reached for his face, drew him closer to you and kissed him like your life depended on it, he was close, you could feel it, before you know it you were cuming again, you were screaming so loud you had lost your voice, he continued fucking you until you felt his thrust were erratic and he came in a roar, shaking uncontrollably. He kept moving slowly, rocking you until you stopped moaning and let go of his arms.  
You lied on the bed face to face, you never did that before with clients, usually by that time you were in the shower, then getting dressed and leaving but not tonight, you spent the rest of the night with him, talking about how you became a prostitute, sharing stories from your childhoods, he shared with you that he was in fact separated from his wife, you talked until you fell asleep in his arms. You woke up the next morning with a smile on your face, you were happy, you weren't this happy in a long time. You wondered through the kitchen and found Jonny in his boxers cooking you both breakfast, "so we need to talk about last night, this never happened to me, I don't stay at a client's house usually, this feels like a beginning of something good, am I wrong about this?", he puts down his cup of coffee and exhales deeply "I agree, I think we should see each other more often.


End file.
